winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Adventures - Episode 101
http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/0/09/CandiceB2W2.gif This page belongs to june pls don't edit until you get the permission. All Is Happening New '''is the first episode of season 1 of Fairy adventures. Script Scene:Zia's Home ''A new day had came and a shocked face on zia's face.'' Zia:MOM!! Why didn't you told me that I had to go to alfea today.You didn't even told me about the admission to the alfea school Marine:But honey...I was trying to but you were to busy getting your brother and his friend 'Asire' getting together.Why don't even you leave that topic? ''When Zia was about say something her mother added..'' Marine:Now I don't want to hear anything,now you get ready...you are going to be late at your first day of college.I wont let that happen. Zia:Mom...atleast let me text this to Kiera. Marine tells zia to go and get ready.With a disappointed face zia goes up and gets ready. Zia gets ready saying bye to all of her siblings. She and Zeus are off to alfea. Zia:Oh boy!I couldn't even tell about this to Kiera.Zeus! what shall I do now? ''Zeus barks and then quiets down'' Scene:Alfea Zia reaches Alfea Grizelda :Next!,name please. Zia:Zinaida. Grizelda:and who is this(pointing at zeus). Zia:Oh,he is my pet dog 'zeus'. Cute,huh? Grizelda:yeah,do you think he is allowed Zia:oh! please Ms.. aa.. Grizelda:My name is Grizelda. Zia:Oh please Ms.Grizelda.Please let my sweet zeus go in! Grizelda:Ok,but I shoudn't see him in classes. Zia:Oh, you don't worry about that! Anyways thank you Ms.Grizelda ''and then Grizelda lets her go in.After a little wait Ms.Faragonda comes and tells about them rules and regulations''. Scene(In Alfea): Zia's room '''Zia goes off to her room.As she reaches there...... Zia thinks:wow!!amazing room,hey look!! I am sharing rooms!!wonder who is she and.....WHERE is she?.... Then suddenly a bam of door. Kiera:Oh!!!What the!!!FATHER EVEN DIDN'T TOLD ME ABOUT THE ADMISSION TO ALFEA!!! Zia:Kiera! Is that you?!? Kiera:Zia!!! What in the fairy world are you doing here?!?? Zia:Why??Aren't you happy to see me?? Kiera:Of course! I am!! Kiera gives zia a tight hug!!! Kiera:I am sorry zia I didn't told you about the admission actually even I didn't knew about the admission to alfea.My father told me this morning!.....You aren't angry right.Huh?? Wait a sec...what are you doing here?? Why didn't you told me that you were coming here?? Zia:Ok,first calm down and to tell you my story is same as yours! even my parents didn't told me about the admission to alfea I was angry first but now at least you are with me. Kiera: Yeah.....you are right! Hey before the classes start lets go and do some shopping!!!! Zia:What?? Not even here? Oh kiera isn't it better if we just go to the.......aa......THE LIBRARY!! That's the best place.Don't you think? Kiera:NO WAY! We aren't going to the library we are going for SHOPPING!!!!! Zia:Ahh >< ......ok Kiera:Ok.....Lets go!! Zia:OH What the heck is this? Come on zeus lets go and do some shopping with kiera. Zeus:Bow!Bow! Scene:Magix At the Mall....... Kiera:OH MY GOD!!! At last I am here!! It looks like I am in my dreams!! Zia:(saying with a yawn) How many times will you say that?? I mean in every mall we go you always say that you are in your dreams.......... Kiera:Ahh.......Oh? Come on Zia! Can't even let me feel like everything is happening is new!! Don't you think everything you get new makes you happy a lot!! Zia:Yeah.....and you get happy by new dresses? Kiera:Yeah! Totally Yes!! Hey you know that cool dress...... Zia:OK! Now just stop.So,how long is this shopping going to be?? Kiera:I don't know.Maybe 2-3 hours.... Zia:WHAT?!?!? 2-3 HOURS!!? Kiera:Yeah!! I did my timing short so that we can meet them Zia:Who?? Kiera(didn't heard what zia said):Hey look at that DRESS!! That's gorgeous...........I can hear it calling ME!!!! Zia: UH...Huh?? OH GOD!! 2-3 HOURS!? Today I am surely getting bored.That's MY prediction of the day! Kiera went on doing her shopping for 2-3 hours as she said and Zia getting bored as she predicted.After Kiera buying her last dress. Zia:OH THANK GOD!! Done with all your shopping,kiera?? Kiera:Ok..ok,yes its all done! Now we can meet both of THEM AS QUIKLY AS WE CAN!!! Zia:Who on the fairy world ARE WE GOING TO MEET? And again zinaida did not got her answer as kiera was in so exitement!! Zinaida began wondaring Zia thinking in her mind:Who is kiera talking about??whom does she wants to meet?? Lets see......whats the another thing for which kiera can even jump off the roof exept for fashion as she just did her shopping.Hmm..........what maked her so happy?? Is she expecting to meet her sibling!?!?No...no....noway....she won't do that! Hmm....well whoever it is I don't care! But I am really wishing to meet Ash<3. Kiera took her to a cafe where zia sat and waited for kiera as she went some where! After sometime......She could here kiera's voice coming from her opposite side.She kept on waiting for kiera but now even 1 second felt like an hour! Suddenly Someone dragged her hair.Zia knew who's used to do this and who is still trouble's her.She stood up! Zia:WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING ASH!?? Ash: Wooow! How did you know it was me? It could had been trip too! Zia: But trip would'nt do such a thing like that! and you are the only one who can do this rubbish thing Ash:Why is that you always suspect me more then trip! Zia: Becaause...........he is more smarter then you.Have you ever seen him trouble kiera? Ash:Yeah! He troubles me alot! Zia: Silly! I said did he ever troubled Kiera not you! I don't care what fights are between you two! Ash:What do you care of? Zia:You! Kiera:This is just so amazing! All four of us are back toghther! Four Best friends!! Trip: You Bet! and I am lucky I can get 24 hrs to trouble Ash!! (Gives a sneaky look at ash) Ash:Oh please! Do you think I'll let you EVEN do that?! Trip: Not EVEN but ODD! Zia: Okay.....okay....Before you guys fight again.Let us go for a walk NEAR A PARK OR SO NOT IN A SHOPPING MALL! Trip:Fine with me! Zia: Oh and yes! You Both have to carry all this stuff (pointing at the shopping bags) Trip: Can I ask you something? Zia:Yeah,sure. Trip: Why,do you girls like shopping? I don't see anything interesting? Zia: You should ask that from Kiera. Kiera: Hey! What do you mean by that trip! If you don't like shopping then take those clothes off I was the on who bought you that :/ Huh! I hate you! Trip:Oh...okay, sorry but don't take these clothes you bought it for me first TIME when you finally realised that I was with you carrying your shopping bags. Just to pay back for all I had carried :/ Kiera: Oh..yeah. Right that....I was first time I was albe to hold my own money. I had to call srvents and stuff like that t buy a single thing sometimes royalty is too much Trip: No changing SUBJECT! Kiera: Ok! I am sorry Tripper! Trip shows an annoyed look Ash: MIAU.....Nice one sis! Zia:I think you should say ELDER sis? Ash:How many times do I have to tell you she is just 10 min elder then me and 10min does'nt makes much difference. Hence,SHE IS MY TWIN SIS! Zia:Yeah..yeah...Now carry the bags! Ash: Come on! Why do we have to carry these bags? Zia:Because I did it for 2-3 HOURS! Now your turn! Ash ignored it When the all the four friends were going they passed by a big croud. After seeing such a big croud it surely looked as something big was happening there. All four of them maked their way through the crowd to the front to check out what was going on? Zia(asking a girl): What in the fairy world is going on here? Girl: There is a fight between a witch and a freshman from alfea. Zia: But why? Girl: That freshman name is Doris and she by mistake pushed that witch. For that little thing that witch is fighting that poor fairy! Kiera: So why doesn't anyone stop that witch! She is doing a wrong thing! Girl: Yeah we all know! But she is no odinary witch......she can make fairies into dust into seconds! Zia: But this is'nt fair! Poor fairy! The witch uses her spell. Which makes that fairy fall and badely hurt. The witch was about to do another spell but... Zia: STOP IT! YOU CAN NOT HURT DORIS AGAIN AND AGAIN!! Witch: Why not? Kiera: You don't have any right to do so! She just by mistake bumped into you! Can't you just forgive her. You don't need to make a fuss of it! Witch: Oh yes...I need to. I am the most powerful witch in the whole world! and anyone can't just bump into ME?!? Kiera:(whispering to zia): I know that attitude! Nothing gone a be right here zia. Someone is TOTALLY getting busted >< Zia:Me with ya! Witch: I heard that! and let me guess you fairies are from Alfea!. Ok, I'll pity on you because you are NEW! I guess you don't know but I am Laurine! The witch of Dark Magic! and you must be knowing how strong it is! That strong that it can change you into ashes. Zia(whispering to Kiera): That is plural of Ash,right? Ash:Ahhum......I am still standing here for your kind information! Zia:Whooopsiee! Ok,Laur....or whatever your name is plz stop this fight and cool down. Stop doing nonsense...Doris is innocent. You think yourself as to much great thats why you are making a whole lot of fuss of it! Laurine: You know? I am not really good at having pity on someone! You're going to regret for what you said.Light of Darkness! Zia:Tornado! A tornado appears and absorbs Laurine's spell Laurine: Huh? How did it happen? Ash: To tell you the truth even I wanna know? How did you do that?I thought your classes have'nt even started. Zia: It has'nt. I knew this spell when I was young. You forgot I by mistake did this spell on you and then you were in hospital. Ash:Oh yeah! I can never forget that! Laurine: Ahuh! That is impossible! Kiera:You know sometimes it is impossible to be possible but this is possible! Trip: Whaaat? I did'nt get you. Kiera:No need to! So laurine come on we are still giving you a chance to just stop troubling Doris! So just forget this matter and be friends. It is better then fighting! Laurine: Ha! I don't need friends like you I got friend of mine! Zoe & Fenel! Come here! Zoe & Fenel: Here we come! (Coming from a Shop carrying many shopping bags) Laurine: Leave those bags and get here! We got a little teaching here to be done! Zoe: Who is it now? Huh? Whats going here Laurine? Laurine:We are going to teach those two girls a lessn for their life. Fenel: Got it! Sphere Cage! (Zia & Kiera get trap) Zia:What the....? Laurine: Yup,thats just only half of the first paraghraph of the lesson! (Gives an evil smile) ('Background:' Zoe & Fenel Laughing) Zia: Great!.....How much can this day get worse? Laurine: It will get a lot worse! Fenel: Laurine! Look! Laurine:Now what? Zoe: The pearl! Its glowing! That means Ailex and Fesix powers are somewhere here! Suddenly the sphere cage was broken into pieces Fenel: WHAT? How did you break the spell? Kiera: Wow! Did you did that Zia? I never knew you had such awesome powers Zia:Huh? No, I did'nt did that! I thought you did that! Kiera: I didn't! It can't be possible it just broke itself or fenel let us go or something? Trip: You girls all right? How did you break that strong spell? Zia & Kiera: We didn't! People whispering to each other: Oh my god! Did you see that? She broke that powerfull spell!'' Ash: I don't understand.That cage thingy can't just brake itself like oh this is zia and kiera I should'nt hurt I'll break myself...... Zia:What? Ash: Nevermind...forget it! It might be Fenel spared you! Kiera: I don't think that would ever happen. In all this time Laurine was'nt sparing Doris and she spare us? Ash: Actually,you gotta point! You maybe right to. Laurine come down to zia and kiera. Laurine: We want to meet you tomorrow early morning. I am very strict with time so we will sharp at 3am in the forest near Alfea. We will have a little talk(Gives an evil smile and goes.) Zia: Oh...okay. Kiera: Thats weird! Hope it is'nt a trap! Zia: Come on Kiera how long do you wants us to be in magix? I think we should go back to alfea. Kiera: Yeah...I hope you two are going back to Red fountain. Trip:Yup! I am super tired by the way Do want us to go with you tomorrow morning to meet those 3 witches? Kiera: Nah....We will go there alone. Right,Zia? Zinaida? Zia: Oh! Yeah! We will go their alone. No need to worry. Scene:Alfea In Zia's & Kiera's room ''Zia and kiera were lying on the bed. Kiera was designing and Zia was reading a book on Demensions and planets where she suddenly spotted something interesting! Zia: Kiera! Look! Kiera: What? Zia: Look this tells a history of how our planet Fairytopia and Airienda were formed. Kiera: Really? Read it to me! Zia:Why? Can't you read it yourself :/ Kiera: I can but I don't have the habit of reading so you read it to me. Zia:Ugh...Fine. Kiera: Thanks! Zia:It says that Long long time ago their were two witches Ailex and Fesix. They wanted to rule over the whole magic demension. They had prepared for everything. They had the most powerful powers in the whole dimension! Nothing was stronger then them. Whoever came infront of them turned into ashes! They were very close to victory but as it says Good always wins. They were defeated by an unknown group of fairies.As those fairies overpowered both witches they both went to thier hiding place. They knew that their end was coming. They were so disappointed that their dreams could not come true so they decided to give their powers to someone else who could make their dreams come true but they didn't got time to give it away to someone so the special powers were lost in space and those two special power created two planets Fairytopia and Airienda. It was known that mean and evil people will be born on these two planets but loving and nice people borned on those two planets. It is known that true descendents of these two witches will take over the magic demension and make their dreams come true. Kiera:Wow! I wonder who would be those two fairies who will make these two witches dreams come true Zia: Yeah! Kind of thinking Ailex full name is Ailex Chloe Kenya! Wow! Hey! Kenya is my last name thats means Ailex might be my Great-great-great-great and many more greats grandma! Is'nt that cool? ;) Kiera: Cool! Whats Fesix full name? Zia:Fesix Claire Galilea. Kiera: OMG! Really? Galilea is my last name too! That means Fesix is my grandma too! I mean great-great and many more greats grandma! Zia:Yeah....Hey,Lets go to sleep! We have to go tomorrow morning to meet laurine and don't forget our classes are starting from tomorrow! Kiera with a yawn: Yeaaah! But I gotta say today everything was happening new. I had lots of fun today. No wonders what will happen tomorrow. Zia:You're right! All is happening new! Kiera: Ok then! Nighties! Zia: Sweet Dreams! And both the fairies go off to sleep! Trailor: Zia & Kiera see a weird dream of meeting the two witches Ailex and Fesix. Ailex and Fesix try lure zia & kiera to become witches but will Zia or Kiera will wish to become a witch? Do they really want to take over the magic demension?'' Plus Laurine,Fenel and Zoe are also forcefully making Zia and kiera to believe that they are witches! To know more, wait till the next episode!'' Characters Major Characters *Zinaida *Kiera *Ash *Trip Minor Characters *Laurine *Fenel *Zoe *Zia's mom *Grizelda *Doris Category:June jiliyana Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories Category:Zia and Kiera adventures Category:Fanon